


Where we left off

by Imagination_is_everything



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss, Neck Kissing, Passion, Porn With Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagination_is_everything/pseuds/Imagination_is_everything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's memory comes back, he's having dreams of him and Steve from their past together. They start to explore each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where we left off

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I have the guts for to share with people. Please be gentle! Also I'm not a native english speaker, so sorry if there are any mistakes.

“Do you love Bucky? As in, more than a friendly way?” Natasha asked, leaning on the kitchen island looking at Steve on the opposite side. He almost choked on the donut he was stuffing in. He coughed a few times and got a little red in the face.  
“Uhm –“ he stumbeled, not looking at her.  
“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” She said seriously, but still hoping he’d answer.  
“I did actually. It’s hard to love someone who’s not really there – mentally.” He said hesitantly.  
“Steve, don’t worry, the real Bucky will come back. If you were lovers before Hydra –“ Natasha abruptly stopped herself, not wanting to cause Steve more pain. From the look on his face, creased forehead and lips pursed together, she guessed he thought the same.  
“It’s okay, we’ll be fine.” He reassured her, giving her a weak smile and a nod.

***  
Bucky stayed in the Avengers tower to have a close follow-up of his mental state. The doctors said he made great progress over the last 3 weeks. Thanks to the good care of Bruce, Natasha, Tony and of course Steve, he would be the old James Buchanan Barnes in a short amount of time they said.  
“He said he had recurring dreams, he thinks they’re memories of you. He wouldn’t say exactly about what. Maybe he couldn’t define it precisely.” One of the docters told Steve outside Bucky’s room. “Maybe you should talk about it with him, tell him stories of your past life, see if he remembers anything.” Steve nodded.  
“Sure, I will. Thanks.” They shook hands, and the doctor walked out the hallway, turned around the corner to take the elevator. When he was out of sight, Steve felt himself collapse, all the air left his lungs and fell to his knees. Buck remembers us! He silently started crying and laughing at the same time. The door on his right opened, Bucky standing in the doorway.  
“Steve? – “ he hesitated. Steve looked up at him.  
“Yeah I’m fine.” He wiped his hand across his eyes and nose. He stood up, facing Bucky, who was looking incredibly good today. A tight long-sleeved shirt embraced his muscularity while the unbuttoned V-neck showed a little of his nicely shaped pecs.  
“I wanted to talk to you.” Steve began. “Mind if I come in?”  
Bucky stepped aside a little, gesturing he was welcome to come in. When Steve passed through the doorway, Bucky didn’t move any further, making their bodies come close in each other’s personal space. There was a moment of tension, hesitation, and most of all of desire. But it was over in a breath when Steve went into the room. Steve sat down in a chair, Bucky in the sofa by the big window.  
“The doctor said you had recurring dreams. And I --” Steve started, but Bucky interrupted him: “I know, I heard you talk.” He cracked a little smile around his lips, while staring into Steve’s eyes. God he was mesmerizing. If I could just kiss him… Steve bit his lip and looked at his own nervously fumbling fingers.  
“So, what were your dreams about exactly?”  
“You.”  
Steve looked up to see the winter soldiers’ motionless face. He was caught off guard, opened his mouth but didn’t know what to say.  
“In my dreams, which I’m pretty sure are memories -- because I relived them very vividly -- I can…feel your touch, your warmth and comfort. Please tell me I’m not making this up, otherwise –“ Bucky looked at Steve again, and shook his head.  
“You’re not making this up, Buck. We loved each other -- I mean… I want to pick up where we left off.” Steve said cautiously, standing up from the chair and moving towards the sofa. He sat himself close to Bucky, their faces just inches apart.  
“Yeah, me too.” Bucky nodded.  
“And I want to leave all the bad things that happened to us behind.” Steve said while touching Bucky’s metal hand.  
“Me too.” Bucky said, a tear escaping the corner of his eye. Steve leaned in to kiss the tear on his cheek, then moved his lips tenderly a little lower to the corner of Bucky’s mouth. Bucky responded by placing his humane hand on Steve’s neck and kissing him back. Their lips moved together as if they were never separated, as if one pair of lips was on fire and the other pair needed to quench them, as if they needed to hang on to each other for dear life. Steve parted his lips for Bucky to enter the tip of his tongue, letting their tongues dance sensually.  
“God, that we missed this for so long.” Steve said when he needed to catch his breath. Bucky nodded and rested his forehead against Steve’s.

***  
“Hey Steve, wanna watch a movie tonight? I don’t feel like going out with the rest of the group, I’m a bit tired.” Bucky said when they were doing the dishes that evening.  
“Sure, I’d like some alone time with you.” Steve smiled. “Any suggestions?”  
“How about ‘Back to the future’? It’s quite old, but very good I heard.” Bucky answered.  
“Yeah, sounds good.” Steve said. “See you in an hour in my room, I’m going to freshen up now.” Steve winked and placed the towel he was drying the plates with on the counter. Bucky nodded and bit his lower lip. I just want to grab that man and show him my love. Bucky’s mind drifted off. He was too excited for tonight, so he went for a run. After all, he didn’t feel so tired, he just wanted to be alone with Steve. After thirty minutes he returned and went straight in the shower, taking off his messy, sweaty clothes, covered his bionic arm in plastic and began scrubbing every inch of his body precisely. His thoughts drift off again and was unconsciously stroking his half hard-on.  
“Shit, gotta get my shit together.” He mumbled to himself and stepped out of the shower. Ten minutes later he showed up in front of Steve’s room, a bottle of whiskey in one hand, the DVD in the other. The door opened just a second after he knocked, catching him off guard.  
“Wow – ehm – that was quick.” Bucky laughed shyly. Steve blushed. He gestured Bucky could come in. Bucky put the whisky and DVD on the low table and sat down in the comfortable sofa. Steve walked over to the sofa and surprised Bucky with a kiss on the lips. Bucky didn’t hesitate and replied with a passionate response. He grabbed Steve’s hair and tugged his lower lip, making Steve moan almost inaudibly. He, in return grabbed Bucky by his waist and pulled him even closer. Bucky’s mouth trailed down Steve’s neck, leaving burning, wet spots behind.  
“I – I thought we – were going to watch a movie.” Steve could barely manage to say out loud because all the blood in his body seemed to have concentrated in one part of his body.  
“I think this is more fun.” Bucky mumbled against Steve’s neck.  
All Steve could reply was a hungry moan. He snuck his hands under Bucky’s shirt and trailed his abs and strong back. I want him, all of him, right now. Was all Steve could think of. Their mouths met again and Bucky stroked Steve’s inner thigh, which almost made him come. The cold metal of his other arm went under Steve’s shirt and made him shiver a bit, distracting him from his nearby orgasm. Bucky pushed Steve softly backwards so Steve was laying down on his back, Bucky on top of him. Now Steve could feel that Bucky was just as excited as himself.  
“Fuck.” Was all Bucky could bring out while grinding his hips against Steve’s. The friction made them both even harder. Their hands were all over each other’s bodies, lips connected as if they wanted to melt together. Steve pulled Bucky’s pants down ferociously, as he did his own, exposing their pre-cum dripping cocks. Bucky rocked his hips harder, while moaning against Steve’s mouth.  
“I’m -- gonna – come.” Steve managed to bring out between breaths. To tip him over the edge, Bucky panted near Steve’s ear and whispering “That’s the only thing I want right now, for you to come for me.”  
“Ooaaah!” Steve let his orgasm wash over him, Bucky feeling the sudden wetness from Steve made him shoot his load on Steve’s abdomen. He buried his face in the captain’s neck when the unearthly sensation of pleasure went through his whole body.  
“Oh God!” Bucky mumbled.  
Steve laughed quietly, caressing Bucky’s hair.  
“Let’s watch that movie now.” He said when Bucky looked at him. They started laughing and Bucky buried his head again in Steve’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this story, don't know yet.


End file.
